1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest with a push button for controlling level of a chair seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 of the drawings illustrates a conventional chair equipped with a level-adjusting means for adjusting the level of the seat by an operative rod 99. However, the user must bend down in order to operate the operative rod 99. In addition, the protruding operative rod 99 adversely affects the overall aesthetically pleasing effect.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an armrest with a push button for controlling level of a chair seatwhile maintaining the overall aesthetically pleasing effect.
A chair in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a seat;
a level-adjusting means mounted under the seat and including a support rod for supporting the seat;
an armrest attached to the seat, the armrest including a mounting seat securely attached to the seat;
a rocker pivotally mounted to the armrest and including a first arm and a second arm;
a push button operably connected to the first arm of the rocker; and
a cable having a first end fixed to the second end of the rocker and a second end operably connected to the support rod, whereby the support rod is actuated when the push button is pushed, thereby controlling a level of the seat.
The mounting seat includes a mounting plate projecting from an inner side thereof for securely engaging with the seat. The mounting seat further includes an outer side having a compartment defined therein, the rocker being fixed to a bottom, wall defining the compartment. The bottom wall includes two engaging members and the rocker includes two pegs respectively formed on two lateral sides thereof for pivotally engaging with the engaging members, respectively. A cover is provided for covering the compartment of the mounting seat. The cover includes a cylinder with a screw hole and the mounting seat includes a stepped hole. A screw is extended through the stepped hole and the screw hole of the cylinder to thereby secure the cover to the mounting seat. The cover further includes an engaging plate. A peripheral wall defining the compartment of the mounting seat includes an engaging groove for receiving the engaging plate. The engaging plate of the cover includes a screw hole. A through-hole extends through the peripheral wall defining the compartment and a bottom wall defining the engaging groove. A further screw is extended through the through-hole and engaged with the screw hole of the engaging plate. The cover includes a slot and the push button includes an actuating piece that is extended through the slot of the cover and connected with the first arm of the rocker. The cover includes two holes and the push button includes two legs extending through the holes of the cover, respectively. Each leg includes a hooked portion for preventing disengagement of the push button from the cover.
The rocker includes a protrusion. A torsion spring is mounted around one of the pegs and has a first end attached to the protrusion and a second end attached to the bottom wall of the mounting seat for returning the rocker to its original position.; An elastic element is attached between the cover and the push button for returning the push button to its original position. The rocker further comprises a central slot and a stub formfeed between two lateral sides defining the central slot. A fixing plate has a first end fixed to the bottom wall of the mounting seat, the fixing plate further having a hooked second end engaged with the stub. The second arm of the rocker includes an engaging portion having a screw hole and a channel. The first end of the cable is extended through the channel. A bolt is extended through the screw hole and presses against the first end of the cable, thereby securing the first end of the cable to the rocker.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.